


At the Rink

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Victor's home after three long weeks, and Yuuri decides to play a game with him at the rink.





	At the Rink

Victor groaned as Yuuri brushed by him, a little too close for what the skate they were doing called for. All morning had been like this, the two of them running through their old routines for fun, making some into pair skates, and the whole time Yuuri was there, touch lingering longer than it should, hands and arms brushing places they shouldn’t with the two of them out in public.

               Not just out in public. But at the rink.

               As Yuuri skated over to the side boards to grab his water bottle, Victor did a few more laps, trying to control his breathing. After executing a series of triple jumps, he slid next to his husband, leaning on close to ear as he bent to grab his own water bottle. “Just what kind of game do you think you are playing?”

               “A fun one.” Yuuri quipped, with a perfectly innocent expression on his face.

               “Dirmo, Yuura.”

               Yuuri laughed. “Usually you aren’t this fun, Vitya. What’s wrong?”

               Victor growled as he grabbed his husband’s waist and nipped at his neck. Yuuri knew perfectly well that Victor had been gone the last three weeks, and that he had gotten home so late last night that the Japanese man was already dead asleep.

               Yuuri moaned as he felt teeth scraping across his skin. His nerves prickled with anticipation.

               “Gross you two! Shouldn’t you have done all that disgusting stuff at your place by now?”

               The two sighed and broke apart to face the Russian Tiger as he glared at them.

               “Morning Yurio.” Viktor waved at the blonde Russian. Yuri scoffed at them, then went to sit on a bench to lace up his skates. Viktor turned back to his husband. “No more now that everyone else is here, alright?”

               Yuuri quirked an eyebrow up, a challenge gleaming in his eyes as he slowly nodded.

 

Five minutes, that’s all that Victor asked for. Five minutes without Yuuri playing this game of his. Otabek had long ago dragged Yuri off the ice, and Yakov had given up on controlling the rest of his skaters.

               “Come on Vitya, let’s run through Duetto again.” Yuuri pulled Victor’s gaze over to him, causing the man to choke on the water he had been sipping. Victor didn’t know when, but at some point Yuuri had shed the long-sleeved shirt he had taken to wearing for practice, and now wore a form fitting crop top with only one sleeve. Victor felt himself begin to drool, and quickly shook his head.

               He fumbled with his phone to connect it to the rink’s speakers. “Alright Yuuri. Go.”

               Victor nearly missed his cue to join Yuuri in the skate as he was sorely distracted watching his husband’s bare abdomen which hinted at a slight stomach pudge. He heard Yuuri giggle as he lifted him. Setting back down, he gasped as Yuuri’s hand brushed against groin.

               Yuuri’s hand come up to caress his cheek, and Victor noticed how once again, Yuuri was way too close for what was needed, or even recommended, for the skate. As Yuuri turned so his back faced Victor, getting ready for another lift, he took a second to push his own erection into Victor’s.

               Victor’s fingers wrapped around his hips, but he made no move to lift his husband, instead pulling them to a stop. He spun Yuuri to face him, fisting his hand in Yuuri’s hair as his tongue slid into his husband’s warm mouth. They both barely contained groans as everything they were feeling shot straight to their hardened cocks.

               “Closet. Now.” Victor’s voice was low and gravely, thrilling Yuuri, who grabbed onto his hand and dragged him off the ice. They paused just long enough to slap their blade guards on their skates before running down one of the side hallways of the rink.

 

Victor slipped his hand under the crop top, pinching down on one of Yuuri’s nipples.

               Yuuri moaned at the feeling, struggling to untie one skate without looking and without putting anymore distance between him and Victor.

               Victor shoved him against the wall of the broom closet and slid down to sit on his knees. “Allow me.” His fingers made quick work of the knots and laces, dragging the skate off and placing it to the side, out of their way. He nipped his way up the inside thigh of Yuuri’s leg before mouthing at the hardened cock of his lover through his pants.

               “Ah, hah. Viktor!” Yuuri panted at the warmth.

               Victor chuckled and pulled himself to standing. “Now, now, solnyshko. You need to be a bit quieter, da? Or everyone will hear you.”

               Victor hooked his fingers under the top of the exercise pants Yuuri wore, cursing as he discovered the younger man wore no briefs that day, and slid them down, picking up the bare foot to slide it out of leg. Standing again, he quickly slid his own pants down and pressed himself against Yuuri, both of them fighting to stifle moans as their hardened lengths brushed against each other.

               “Vik-viktor. In your jacket pocket.”

               Victor slipped one hand into the pocket of his Olympic jacket he had decided to keep on in an effort to dissuade his husband in his game. Not that he expected that to work. His long fingers wrapped around a tube, which he found to be lube. He hissed, placing his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder. “You’ve been planning this a while, haven’t you.”

               He looked up in time to see Yuuri smirk, still breathing deep. “That’s not the only surprise for you.”

               Eyes widening, Victor slowly moved one hand down, over Yuuri’s abs, around, and grabbed at his ass. He slipped a finger down and instead of the welcoming, fleshy hole he expected to feel, he felt a smooth, metal plug.

               Yuuri nipped at Victor’s jaw. “It has been three weeks. I wanted to be ready for you.”

               “Oh, my Yuura.” Victor moaned as he grasped the plug and pulled it slowly out of this husband, taking a few moments to play with it. He set it on a shelf, making a note to grab it before they left, and quickly coated himself and some fingers in the lube. Two fingers easily slid in.

               “Oh, ah.” Yuuri grabbed a fistful of Victor’s hair, other hand finding purchase on a shelf.

               Victor sucked at Yuuri’s neck. “So desperate for me. Playing games with me. I hope this is what you wanted.”

               “Yes, yes. Always you Vitya. Always want you.”

               Victor curled his fingers and hit the bundle of nerves he knew would cause Yuuri to scream out. He kissed the raven-haired man as he, swallowing the sounds he made as he slid another finger in.

               After a few more pumps and scissoring with his fingers, he pulled them out to grab Yuuri’s leg, hitching it up over his arm as his hand grabbed onto a shelf for extra support. He lined himself up and slid, slowly, into Yuuri, not stopping until he was fully seated in the man. He paused then, allowing both of them to adjust.

               “Wait, wait.” Yuuri’s fingers fumbled with the zipper of Victor’s jacket, eventually managing to unzip it and push it out of the way. His hands hooked under the hem of the shirt Victor still wore and pulled it up slightly. He wiggled, trying to get Victor deeper. “Alright, please, Vitya.”

               Victor’s breath shuddered as he pulled partway out before slamming back into Yuuri’s warmth. They both groaned a little too loud.

               “Harder Victor, I want you to fuck me.” Yuuri leaned his head against the wall behind him, managing to quiet his brain and just feel as his husband hit his prostate with every thrust, sending sparks of pleasure coursing through him.

               Victor swore under his breath in Russian as he moved his hips faster, losing the rhythm he had set. His other hand, which had been at Yuuri’s waist, grabbed the other leg, and he managed to lift it as well, pinning the smaller man against the wall. This shift in position allowed him to go deeper, and within moments he had Yuuri’s walls clenching around him as he drove Yuuri over the edge, the mans orgasm coming out in spurts of seed landing across their stomachs and squeaks as Yuuri tried to stay silent. Another hard thrust, and Victor had to bite into the shoulder of Yuuri’s shirt to keep himself quiet as he saw white. He kept thrusting til they were both through their orgasms.

               Victor’s arms shook as he slowly pulled out of his husband and set his legs onto the ground, quickly moving them to Yuuri’s hips as he started to fall. He spotted some paper towels sitting next to the plug, and grabbed them to clean the two of them off. He pressed a warm kiss to Yuuri’s lips, smiling as the man leaned against, snuggling his head into Victor’s chest.

               “You can’t sleep here, lyubov moya. You have to stay awake.”

               Yuuri whined, but managed to hold himself up as Victor helped him to redress. Once they looked decent, Victor writing his hair off as a loss to fix, they made their way back to the ice, which was surprisingly empty. Sitting to change out of their skates and into their shoes, they found a note from Yakov explaining he sent everyone to an early, extended lunch out of the rink. They caught each other’s eyes and burst out laughing, realizing they had not been as quiet as they thought.


End file.
